


Against The Winds

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yusaku/Aoi - Fandom, Yusaku/Aoi/OC
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Searching for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Life seemed peaceful in an island in the sky, Yusaku and his childhood friend Aoi were living their normal lives. Until his friend ends up mysteriously taken to the forbidden surface. Where he must take up a secret identity as Playmaker in order to stop the Knights of Hanoi, the corrupted SOL Technology above and find his friend on the surface. Please Read/Review!





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. And I don't owe anything from Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains or the franchise. This includes the characters except the characters I created for this story. As there are my own original creations.
> 
> I love the pairing of Yusaku/Aoi and I already expected ship tease between them at some point. Especially since the female protagonist always develops a crush on the male protagonist in some way.
> 
> I am doing my own twist with this story though and I hope everyone who's reading this enjoys the story.
> 
> Decided I wanted to do something completely different from the actual story because it's just way more fun. I tend to describe things in more details just so everyone can get a better picture of everything. I mean you can't visualize it unless it's described to you. That includes the appearance of characters we already seen on the show. I hope you all can understand that.

Earth, it looked like a peaceful place from distance. But it was a place where humanity lived above the clouds on large mechanical islands. Everything was run by the powerhouse of each island that was SOL Technology Incorporation. Large domes surrounded the islands that were encased by data. This allowed anyone to travel around using Duel Boards as they manifested through the stored data. It was linked through data storms, which were more like rivers of data that could be accessed to get to other islands.

"Come find me." A strange voice echoed through what appeared to be clouds as wind as the wind blew it away to reveal to be an unknown place that no one has ever seen. It was a shadowy-like being so the picture couldn't really be made out. "I need help!" The voice echoed as everything faded to black. A young man woke up with a jolt as he looked around.

"It was just another dream."Yusaku Fujiki said as he woke up from his sleep, he was lying underneath a tree. He was sixteen-year-old with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard clothing consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes. "I don't know what that was all about? What a strange one at that?"

"Are you up yet sleepy head?" A familiar voice sat beside Yusaku, who was sitting down nearby. She was a fair-skinned young woman with light brown hair in a bob-cut with brown eyes. Her standard attire is a uniform that consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper. Underneath, she has a white dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped clip. Her uniform also includes a short black skirt with black socks that reach below her knee and brown shoes. "You really must have a hard day with all that training we had to do at school the past week."

"Aoi, when did you get here?" Yusaku questioned as he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. He had known Aoi Zaizen since they were young children and have always been close. Not that he wanted people to think there was something else going on between them. "You should warn someone before you sneak up on them." He rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at his childhood friend.  
"You know the festival is later today . . ." Aoi excitably tells him as if she was waiting for him to wake up to tell him. Yusaku stood up and brushed off his black jacket and his pants from the grass that he was sleeping on. He was certainly not fazed by her energetic personality. People would find it odd that someone so serious in personality like him could even be friends with someone like Aoi.

"What festival?" Yusaku questioned as if he was faintest clue to what she was talking about? He didn't really pay that much attention in class. Mostly because he wasn't really learning too much due to the fact he was already described as a 'genius' but it was something he didn't want to brag about to others. He was not really fond at being the center of attention either. Attending school was really the best solution to get all around it.  
"What festival? The Duel Festival silly." Aoi told him in both disappointment and surprise on Yusaku didn't seem to be aware of it. He always seemed to be more distracted as of lately, she was worried because he usually told her everything. Aoi didn't like the thought he may be keeping secrets from her. But she didn't want to pry as it was none of her business. If Yusaku wanted to tell her when he was ready then she was fine with that too. "You know I get to dress up for the festival too. I can't wait for everyone to see me in it." Aoi blushed, rather nervous about Yusaku seeing her in the outfit she was going to wear.

"Oh is that why you seem more peppy than normal." Yusaku had his arms crossed as his face remained stone-cold. He leaned against the base of the tree. "Everyone dresses up; most of them aren't even being themselves. Kind of ridiculous if you asked me." He didn't realize that his honesty about the festival was upsetting Aoi but she tried to hold back from crying.

"There's no need to be rude about it Yusaku . . . you know I've been looking forward to this." Aoi weakly told her, Yusaku was observant as he gave himself a look of disgust. Aoi was one of the few friends he even had because a lot of people found his personality to be 'unpleasant.' Namely because he was honest and rude to a lot of people being friends with Aoi had made some people see that he wasn't so bad. "I only wish you just didn't say all these things all the time."

"Aoi . . . I'm sorry. You know of all people I go too far in what I say. And you're one of the last people I would want to ever see cry." Yusaku apologized, before Aoi knew it she could feel her body being pulled as she could feel warmth. As she could feel his arms were gently placed around her waist for support. She then realized that Yusaku had pulled her into a hug, her head was on his chest. Yusaku's white shirt was wiping away her tears. She always found a sense of comfort when she was around him. Aoi could never understand why people saw him as an unfriendly person. He could be very sweet and gentle if he didn't have this need to have nearly everyone keep his distance.  
"All right . . . I will go for you?" Yusaku gave her a smile, which for him was so rare. But he seemed to do it more when he was around her. And just seeing it would make her day even brighter. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like days, even though it was only a few minutes. "But not for too long. I don't want everyone getting the wrong idea or anything." He tried to act tough but it only just made Aoi laugh as she put a hand to her mouth to control her giggling.

"Miss. Zaizen!" A voice could be heard from a distance. Not a particular voice she wanted to hear. Her older brother, Akira was Head of Security of SOL Technology Incorporation. "I know you're over here. Your brother is looking for you." Aoi sighed this was a common occurrence that happened between the both of them.

Aoi absolutely adored her brother after all he was the only family she had since the death of their parents. Aoi was only a child, so she could barely remember them. Yusaku was someone who could understand since he also had lost his parents at such a young age. In fact it's one of the factors that bonded them and started their friendship.

"Satoshi, I heard you the first time. Must you be so loud?" Aoi addressed in annoyance as she was trying to hide from him. Satoshi Seiji was in his early to late forties, he was not too much taller than Aoi. He quickly adjusted his glasses with black hair that was graying in parts. He wore what was more of a well-designed suit that had dark gray jacket and pants. Underneath was a black shirt and a white bow tie that really stood out from the rest of his attire. "I am right in the middle of a conversation you know." Aoi pouted not wanting to be interrupted but Satoshi always seem to find a way to interrupt them at the most inconvenient times. It was almost intentional like her older brother was ordering him too. No, he wouldn't want to try to ruining her friendship with Yusaku there was no reason for him too.

"Why don't you stop sneaking around to meet your boyfriend? And for once do as you're told." Satoshi answered with an electronic notepad in one hand, he looked like he was getting ready to take notes. Akira hired him to keep watch over her since he had spent all his time focusing on his job. Akira had really spent no time with his younger sister. She wished for them to be a family. But he was overprotective of her that she needed her space that she would sneak out. "How long must I deal with this game of tag, Miss Zaizen? Or do I have to report this to your brother?"

"We're NOT a couple!" Both Yusaku and Aoi said in unity as they were quick to defend their relationship. They wanted to make it clear there was nothing going between the both of them. Though Aoi secretly wished there was something between them. She had to go along with the whole ordeal. Satoshi had believed they were a couple since around a year ago. So it was a routine between them at this point. "When would it take to make it perfectly clear?"  
"Oh please. I am sure the both of you were making out before I started calling your name Miss. Zaizen." He remarks with a high smug as if he knew everything. Like how he was convinced that the teenage girl he was in charge of looking after, who sneak off all the time to see her boyfriend. "Now come on you have piano lessons . . . since you have failed to skip your cultural history, languages . . . may I go on for some boy . . ." Aoi just shook her head as she would have to try to not to listen to another lecture.

"All right. I'll see you tonight Yusaku." Aoi happily tells him as she looked at Satoshi in frustration as she followed along behind him. The farther away she got, Aoi took a glimpse as she wanted to see him before he disappeared completely. She sighed, all she knew was that tonight was going to be different. Perhaps because she hoped that things could change between them.


	2. Is This A Date?

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I worked really hard trying to make this story more original from what I inspired it from. I want this to more of a romance story since I absolutely love Yusaku and Aoi and I believe they're the OTP pairing of VRAINS. I also think Aoi is one of the six children, and perhaps she's the one that gave his confidence as a child. That spending time with her could trigger memories of Yusaku's forgotten past and perhaps her own.

Yusaku decided to head home for the rest of the day as he had time before the Duel Festival that was later that night. He still wasn't that enthusiastic to go as it meant being around a crowd of people. He was more afraid that somehow the attention could end up focusing on him. Especially with how lively Aoi was in comparison. And then he wondered if everyone would think that they were on a date. Even if he did like her that way, which he didn't, he knew someone like her would never like a guy like him. After all, she was very rich because she has a relative high up in SOL Technology Incorporation. While he was from the lower class, someone who was just trying to survive day to day.

Yes, people would say he still got the luxuries since Aoi was his childhood friend. But Yusaku never really went to Aoi's home much as he didn't believe he deserved any sort of reward. He had really done nothing that should even give him that type of reward. Plus since it only made it more awkward if he and Aoi ended up along together. People could end up starting rumors again that something even more was going on behind closed doors. It was just things he didn't want to hear as it did upset him that they could excuse them of doing those types of things.

Yusaku could hear the creaking of the door as it swung open. It was a rather old house he lived in; it was abandoned but livable as he tried to fix it up. It was far away from everything in town but still on the outskirt of town. The wallpaper was peeling off, some of the wood that was holding it up could be seen. They just moved into it more recently and didn't really have time to do much fixing up. Aoi did offer to help as she was worried about him living in a place like this. Yusaku told her that as long as he has a roof over his head, he really didn't care.

"Back so soon." A young man addressed in surprised as he raised his eyebrows, he was looking up from his tablet. He was watching a video of SOL Technology Incorporation from what it looked like one of their newest products. "I thought you would be spending all day with Aoi?"

"I am going back out to the festival later, Shoichi." Yusaku informed him as he put his school bag on a nearby chair. He sat on an old couch near his older brother figure. "Aoi had practically begged me for me to go." He shook his head in dismay as he didn't understand why she wanted him to go so badly. "And she certainly knows I hate being in public situations."

"Or she wants to go on a date." He gave a rather gleeful smirk much to Yusaku's chagrin. Shoichi Kusanagi had messy dark purple hair along with a goatee and purplish-gray eyes. He mainly wore a black hoodie, underneath a white shirt and dark blue pants. He didn't have his usually long white apron with a smiling hot dog bun on it because of his job as a hot dog vendor. Though he usually used as a cover in attempt to spy on SOL Technology Incorporation. Shoichi was convinced that there was something hidden within their walls that they were keeping secret.

He was Yusaku's guardian and was like an older brother to him. As he had no real family of his own and Shoichi's brother had disappeared when he was a child. Shoichi had come to view him as a younger brother more or less to fill the void. And he loved to tease him on his trouble with girls, like when he first met Aoi when they were children. Shoichi always teased him on how shy he was around her that he couldn't say a word. It was Aoi that ended up talking to him despite the fact she was a quiet girl herself and they had been best friends ever since.

Shoichi was convinced that there was something hidden within their walls that they were keeping secrets. He was going to find a way to hack into their system. The problem was it was incredible hard to find a way to get the information. SOL Technology Incorporation had such an advanced security system that even he had trouble finding a way to hack into it.

"It's not a date!" Yusaku quickly said defensively as he sunk into the couch in embarrassment while his face appeared rather bashful. He knew that this wasn't a date they were going on because they were just good friends. Why did everyone keep assuming they were more than friends? He was even teased by his own caretaker. Shoichi always got the better of Yusaku because he was the person that pretty much raised him. And it was his job as an 'older brother' figure to make fun of him when the time rises, like when Aoi was involved.

"Oh stop kidding yourself. You been crushing Aoi since the moment you met her when the both of you were children." Shoichi couldn't stop laughing at Yusaku, who just shook his head in disappointment. "Sure, you never really had an easy time talking to girls to begin with but Aoi was the only girl you really ever talked to that's your own age. That certainly makes her very special."

"You're making it sound like some fairy tale. It's a load of rubbish." Yusaku irritably tells Shoichi as he stood up. "I don't believe in that stuff. So why even bother." Yusaku took everything seriously; he had no real concept of the word fun. But he rather not have to discuss his relationship with Aoi any farther. He could see Roboppy moving back into rooms from doing their chores. "I'll be heading upstairs." He grabs the railing as he headed up each step.  
"All right you smooth talker. Don't stay out too late." Shoichi continues to smirk as he gives off another laugh. He was more relieved that he didn't make an excuse like giving away three reasons on why he and Aoi are only friends. Yusaku was always honest about everything, except when it came to feelings for her. He never once said those words even to himself out loud. Shoichi believed he was afraid of it to be unrequited but he knew Yusaku had to confront his fears. Otherwise someone or something could end up taking Aoi away.

In the meantime, Aoi waited as the gates automatically opened to her family's mansion. She was following her caretaker down a long pathway as she finally got in the door. Satoshi just looked as if everything around was beneath him and that included her. He only did it because her brother was paying him a large fortune to look after her. The lights automatically went on as soon as they entered the large house. Aoi sat down on the couch as she put her schoolbag right beside her. She put her hands to her knees as she noticed her family's robot came over to greet her.

"Good Evening Aoi. Your brother will not be making it home until very late this evening. He won't be seeing you until tomorrow." The robot had a feminine voice as if it was a mother telling her child important news. Perhaps it was because Aoi could barely remember her mother; after all she was only five years old when she and her step-father passed away. Ever since then her older step-brother took the responsibility of looking after her. He was overprotective to such frightening extremes there were times she had sneaked out of her room. Aoi would go to the one place she felt safe and that's with Yusaku. Perhaps that's how people got the wrong idea between them but she really didn't care.

"He always is." Aoi sighed as laid her head back on the couch for a few minutes. Gently resting her hand to her forehead, slowly closing her eyes as her mind drifted in her thoughts. All she wanted was to spend just a few hours with her step-brother, but all he seemed to care about was SOL Technology Incorporation. His job in security meant more to him than his own family though he did occasionally call or check up on her. "At least Yusaku is there for me when I need him." Aoi smiled to herself, knowing she had one person she could always count on who is her childhood friend. "He has never let me down. And I know he wouldn't break his promise to me."

"Shouldn't you be cleaning something and not greeting us at the door." Satoshi remarks in irritation as he whacks the robot aside with his foot. It simply just scurried off as he pressed a few buttons on a video pad that appeared to be connected to the television. "Instead of daydreaming about your boyfriend like you always do let's see how your brother Mr. Zaizen is doing?" Aoi sat up as she gave Satoshi a cold look but before she could correct his statement, her attention was diverted to the sound of her brother that could be heard on the television.

Akira is a fair skinned young man with blue and teal hair and pink eyes. He wears a suit which consists of a blue coat with a darker one underneath, a white shirt, and a black tie. He also sports blue trousers and black shoes. There was a large crowd of cameras, video cameras as news reporters surrounding him and they kept her hammering her step-brother with questions. For example, 'how the latest duel board progressing?', 'Is the champion fighter Go Onizuka going to be representing SOL Technologies?' and 'any word on who infiltrated and stole some of the latest gear the SOL designed?'

"I have no comment at this time." Akira responded as it was the usually the only comment he would give when he was bombarded with questions. Namely because he wouldn't want any hidden troubles SOL Technology Incorporation was having to everyone. And these expected questions due to the most recent troubles her brother have been having since the security breach. In a flash the television was turned off as she looked at Satoshi in annoyance.

"I think that's enough of that nonsense. No need for you to worry about your family's fortune. Why don't you go off to your room?" Aoi grabbed her bag as she threw it behind her back. Satoshi was as greedy as they came when it came to her family's money. Since Akira was giving Satoshi his paychecks her brother was the only person he listened too. Aoi went up the long staircase as she made her way to her room.

Aoi got to her as she laid face first on her pillow. With the way only wondered if she will be allowed to go to the festival. Aoi quickly flipped over as she looked at her bedroom ceiling. She had no intention of breaking her promise to Yusaku and Satoshi wasn't going to stop her. Aoi was only hoped that he would keep his promise. She always said that Yusaku was like family since they were young children. All this was changing due to her growing feelings for him. Yes, Aoi had admitted to herself that she was in love with Yusaku but had always been afraid to tell him. It was more of fear of being rejected and destroying their friendship in the process. After all they have been through so much together to have any changes in their relationship happen.

"I know should tell him . . . that's why I planned this." Aoi sighed as she put her arms over her eyes trying to keep herself from crying but it failed. "I thought the festival tonight would be the perfect time to confess, but know I'm not so sure anymore." There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until the sound of Aoi's phone began to ring. She quickly sat up as she saw a picture of her brother which indicated to her who was calling. "Brother." She wiped her eyes to try and hide the fact she was crying. Aoi hesitantly pressed a button on her phone as Akira appeared on the screen. "Hi Brother." She meekly greeted her step-brother as she tried her best to give him a smile.

"Aoi, you look like you have been crying? Did something happen to you today?" Akira had asked his younger step-sister in a worried tone. Despite not being around much, he was the one that was raising her. He tended to act more like a father would as a result especially since he was so much older than her. "Did that Fujiki boy do anything to upset you? Because if he did . . ." Akira already had a strong dislike for her friend, Yusaku Fujiki. He strongly distrusted him and believed he would take advantage of her because of their family's wealth. The boy was from the incredible poor part of town so he could get all the money he needed through his little sister.  
"I just don't think he is good enough for you." Akira states to him, much to Aoi's confusion on what her step-brother was telling her. Why wasn't he good enough for her? I mean they were really good friends. Unless Akira somehow knew of her feelings for Yusaku but that couldn't be possible. Yusaku wasn't around that much when Akira was to really notice. Did he act like he didn't for her sake?

"Brother, is it okay if I got to tonight's festival?" Aoi asks her brother nervously as tightened the grip on her phone. Akira was overprotective of her and he would probably make Satoshi go with her. As she always had to be supervised like a helpless little girl that couldn't defend herself from bullies. It would ruin her entire night and her time with Yusaku because he would be teasing them. And make sure they don't get to close to each other. "Without Satoshi for once. . ." She quickly added to make that clear. "I am sixteen-years-old I don't need him to babysit me. I can take care of myself."

"Are you going with that Fujiki boy going with you?" Akira questioned his voice became more serious. He was aware that Aoi would lie about not seeing Yusaku Fujiki tonight at the festival. Akira knew that he certainly couldn't stop her either. Even he did say 'no' to her, Aoi would still sneak off to meet him regardless. They had known each other since they were five-years-old. Even if he distrusted Yusaku he did know that Aoi would be safe under his watch.  
"Well . . . I was planning to meet him there. Why is that a problem?" Aoi eyes widened in concern as she already knew that her brother was going to say no. It's all because she mentioned Yusaku, who is someone Akira distrusted.  
He simply just sighed as he gave a nod her. "No, you can go. Have a good time. I will inform Satoshi about this." Aoi eyes became tearful as she smiled in happiness. It was just something she didn't expect him to say. "Take good care of yourself, Aoi."

"I will. Thank you brother." Aoi giggles as she pressed a button to turn off the screen and end the call. She stands and twirls around in bliss with a huge smile. She couldn't believe that Akira said that she could go to the Duel Festival. Just the thought of seeing Yusaku made her blush but she wasn't even aware of it. Mostly because in her mind it is like a date except Yusaku wasn't aware of it. "Everything must go perfect tonight." Aoi whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and put her hands to her chest.

Aoi changed into a light blue sleeveless dress with pink trimming on the skirt and around the collar. She also had dark blue ribbons on the skirt that glittered which looked like butterflies. The finishing touch was the pink one inch heels and a blue barrette that glittered in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and only wondered what everyone would think of her. After all the reason she had to wear this dress was for the Duel Festival. It was because she was chosen to represent the festivities to pray to the Duel Monsters as the Islander's goddess this year. It wasn't something Aoi was sure if she could do it?

Aoi slowly looked around as she went down the staircase as quiet as a mouse. She could only pray that Satoshi wasn't around because he would stop her from attending the festival. He wanted her to focus more on her studies then go dancing through the night for some party. Aoi smiled as she quickly went to the front door and opened it but it was forcibly closed. She turned around to see that Satoshi had his hand to the door to keep it closed.

"Satoshi, I am going to tonight's festival. I am supposed to be representing the goddess. . . To pray for the Duel Monsters spirits. My brother said it was okay." Aoi informed her caretaker who just gave her a wicked smile. She moved back a bit and her back leaned towards the door.

"I don't care what your brother says, I am in charge of you and I say you're not going to some ridiculous ceremony that has no real meaning . . ." Satoshi laughed menacingly as he pushed Aoi to the ground. "And give you the attempt of ruining my chances of taking everything from your family's company. I worked too hard to find a way to sneak onto this flowing island. It was such a real treasure . . . I WON'T LET YOU RUIN IT!"

"You won't get away with this . . ." Aoi tearfully tells Satoshi as she watched him put a lock on the door. Nothing was going to stop her from keeping her promise to Yusaku. She would just have to find another way to escape her own house. And when this day was done she would tell Akira what Satoshi had done to her. So he would regret the day he ever messed with her. "Yusaku . . . I will be there soon . . . I promise."

Author's Note: I hope everyone loves this chapter. I worked really hard to make it intense . . . especially the romantic attraction between Yusaku and Aoi. So I really hope you leave a review. I really would love to know what you ease. Also I have a friend on here . . . phantomwolfblue who has a whole bunch of Yusaku/Aoi stories. I really hope you read/review them too. My favorite being Out of the Fire . . . and there are future stories from her to come too.


	3. An Awakened Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put up the chapter. I worked on several other stories I have to work on. Like my Yusei/Aki story Devil's Deal and my other one. So I hope everyone is patient as I write these chapters. Please don't get mad because it's taken so long either.

Satoshi grabbed Aoi by her arm as she was dragged to her room before being pushed to floor and quickly took the key from her nightstand to lock it. A smirk went from cheek to cheek on his face as he put the key into his pocket. As long as his employer Akira wasn't around her, he was going to control every aspect of Aoi's life.

"Satoshi let me out of here!" Aoi screamed out, her voice was shrill from the crying. She pulled on the door handle as she used her other hand to slam her fist on the door. She kept pounding hard that large knocks were heard on Satoshi's end. "As soon as Akira gets home I am telling him about all this. Don't think that you won't lose your job. He would listen to his own sister over you."

"You shouldn't have tried to disobey my orders, Miss. Zaizen. I have too much to gain from this position. And I don't need someone like you to intervene anymore. I just have to wipe your memories of all this. After all from what I was hired to do. I can get the blue print data programs needed to send me to work for your family." Satoshi gloated, perhaps a little too much that his arrogance was getting the better of him. "The Zaizen family would be bankrupt. And I will be one of the wealthiest people in the world."

"All this time, you were working for a rival company?! I never trusted you from the moment that my brother hired you to take care of me." Aoi angrily tells him as tries to make an effort to escape once more. She kicks the door with her foot but with no luck as she is pushed to ground by the force of it. "When I get out of here, you'll be in serious trouble."

"And how are you going to do that . . . princess. I have your phone and every door is locked. Face the facts child you're my prisoner." He clutched Aoi's phone in his hand as he tossed in the air as it landed on the ground. As it started to ring he stomped on it several times in full force until it was crushed into a million pieces. "Oh too bad . . . you're phone just broke."

"And all this is for what? . . . So you can be famous and rich for a rival company? Is that really worth anything?" Aoi tried to force herself not to shed tears as she covered her mouth. Whimpers could still be heard as she sank to the ground and began to hug her knees. Satoshi was doing everything in his power to make sure she couldn't communicate with the outside or escape. Locking every door or so he thought, it was the only thing that gave her hope.

"Oh, it's far better than a rival company. I will be able to as have part of a whole new world. Like nothing you have ever seen." "You will always be nothing, Miss. Zaizen. The only people who want to be your friends just want a job at SOL Technologies or want something valuable like the newest hologram disks to bring those silly monsters cards to life. If it weren't for your money . . . no one would care about you." At this point Aoi was all but crushed emotionally as she noticed teardrops fall onto the back of her hand. She turned to look at the balcony doors, it was the one place she had a chance. As she remembered Satoshi failed to lock them.

She quickly took a bag with her as she filled it with some clothes and things she needed. As long as Satoshi remained in her home, she had no place to live. And Aoi had no chance of stopping him by herself, she knew that her brother had to find out. The only way she could do that was find Akira at the Duel Festival. Aoi took two pillows and placed them under her bed sheets then place the blanket over it looked like there was a body under it. It was an old trick she always pulled when Aoi spent the night at Yusaku's.

Aoi opened the doors as the wind blew the skirt of her dress as she leaned against the large railing. She looked down to nothing but darkness with only the moon and stars that light the sky. Aoi was on the third floor and it was a long way down. She slowly off her high heels as she started to climb over the railing. "Don't look down, Aoi." She told herself over and over again, knowing she wouldn't be able to move if she looked down as she climbed down the wall, using the windows of lower levels in order to get down. Aoi knew she couldn't keep Yusaku waiting or disappoint everyone at the festival. And it was important that everyone knew Satoshi's true intentions. She had to do it for the sake of her family's name.

Aoi sighed in relief as she felt her stocking covered foot touch the soft grass. Quickly taking a moment to put her shoes and placed them back on as she walked as fast as possible. Hopefully Satoshi wouldn't notice that she had sneaked out of the house. Aoi knew he wouldn't rest until he forced her back. And she was going to never let him catch her. She ran as fast as her heels could allow her. Her only comfort was thinking about Yusaku, the nights when she was scared, Aoi would sneak into his room and just sleeping in his arms all night just was something she needed to bring a smile to her face. Yusaku was the first person she wanted to embrace and tell about what happened at the mansion.

Yusaku had kept on his school uniform as he it really was one of the only nice clothing that he owned. Being from the poorer district he really didn't have a lot of clothes to wear. Shoichi kept telling him that it was a date but he didn't believe it. Aoi was just his childhood friend even if it's the first time he has been to the Duel Festival since he was a kid. He was so young so he doesn't even remember any of it. The only memories he had were from childhood were of Aoi when he first saw her. A cute five-year-old girl in pigtails that was happy with her parents and step-brother. Little did know he was already awestruck over what he didn't realize at that moment was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"It's all right. You can do this Yusaku. It's just one day hanging out with your best friend. It's not a date. Don't let anyone believe that it is." Yusaku muttered to himself as his face didn't change in expression as he said this as he slowly walked to their usually meeting spot near the large tree. He looked at the starry night sky as he crossed his arms and leaned against the tree as he waited for Aoi. He watched as people, namely couples started walking passed him. Not realizing the type of romantic surrounding that was around him. Yusaku didn't realize how lonely he felt without her around. "It sure seems quiet without Aoi around."

He personally found it ridiculous that people would dress up as Duel Monster costumes in an attempt to honor the spirits. Yusaku could only wonder on how anyone could find the whole thing even fun? It was a word that he really never understood as it was Aoi that usually was the one that dragged him along. Precisely the reason Aoi had asked him to the Duel Festival in the first place. She always tried to bring a smile to his face since Yusaku always seemed to be so serious. He just viewed as another attempt from his best friend to bring some happiness into his life.

He waited as he looked at the town clock that was above Town Hall that he could see from a distance. It showed it was twenty minutes after from the time they had agreed too. And he began to worry because she was always so on time. Being from a wealthy upbringing, she was raised as a proper young lady which meant being on time. "Something isn't right. I better call Aoi." Yusaku worriedly let's out as he takes out his phone. He knew Aoi would have called him if she was going to be late. Quickly dialing her number but there was only static on the other end. This was something he found very strange and his uneasiness appeared to be getting worse.

"I better get to her house. Aoi could be in trouble or worse. . . ." Yusaku states to himself as he looks at the picture of Aoi on his phone for her caller I.D. before he turns it off. He just couldn't bear the thought of her being helpless and injured somewhere. He would only blame himself if anything happened to her. It's more on the fact that Yusaku made a promise to himself to keep her safe. After all Aoi was the most important person in his life as she was his only friend.

Just as he moved from the tree to the sidewalk, he could hear that familiar voice that made his skin crawl. "Fujiki, what are you waiting for?" Yusaku turned around to see his arch enemy and bully Hak Tobikuma. Despite the fact he was tall, Hak still towered over him in height. He had dark green hair that went past his shoulders with black and orange highlights. He was wearing sliver armor that resembled more of a knight. He was holding his helmet on the side of by his waist. "Because if you're waiting for Aoi, I am afraid she's already been taken. She's going to look so good with her arm wrapped around mine."

"Only in your dreams would she ever like you Tobikuma . . . Aoi doesn't ever talk to you, unless it's when you're bullying me." Yusaku points out with his arms crossed shaking his head in disgust. Hak Tobikuma was the Mayor's son, so naturally he believed that Aoi was his 'girlfriend' because she was the younger sister of SOL Technologies Head of Security. Therefore she was always seen as a princess because she was so high up in wealth. "You don't even know her. You just want a pretty girl on your arms." It wasn't hard to hide the anger in Yusaku's voice, clearly annoyed by his insistence on believing Aoi loved him. He just couldn't believe how delusional Hak Tobikuma was about his nonexistent relationship with Aoi.

"You're just jealous because she loves me. . . Aoi just hasn't realized them yet." He said this more reluctant before he went back to being more serious. Yusaku didn't even want to listen to him anymore at this point and started to walk away. Of course he was quickly stopped by his three followers and behind him was Hak Tobikuma so there was nowhere to escape. "Where do you think you're going? Because I can't let you meet you with Aoi before I do." As they clutched their knuckles clearly preparing to fight him as Yusaku smirked. This was something he was use too.

It was then they all activated their duel disks as monsters surrounded him that was summoned from the newest duel model. Yusaku just stood there as he quickly played a card with his old model duel disk. It simply just stopped time around him as he walked passed all them as he ran as fast he could before everything went back to normal. As soon as it did they all looked around with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Where did Fujiki go?" Yusaku stopped as he was satisfied with his escape attempt. He never wanted to show anyone his true skills so he usually played dumb or used cards to slip away.

Aoi was still walking through the night until she saw Yusaku in the distance. He wasn't waiting in their usually meeting spot. She knew that he had to be worried about her because she was so late. Her heart began to beat even faster as her cheeks turned several shades of red. She stopped a few moments before Yusaku took notice of her. Both of them stared at each other for a few moments. It only seemed to be each for those moments as he took notice of Aoi's outfit. And it occurred to him that perhaps that was the surprise? Not that he wanted to admit that she looked very cute in that dress. . . No . . . he knew he couldn't think that way. They were just close friends they could be nothing more than that . . .

"AOI!" Yusaku called out as he ran over to Aoi as he took a quick notice of her bag. She had sunk to her knees and quickly placed her hands to her face. She was able to hold her emotions in for this long but now she had to let them out. It was hard for her to control her crying as Aoi could hear and feel Yusaku put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" His words only gave her comfort as she reached out and pulled herself into his chest. Yusaku was surprised but he gently placed his arms around her waist. He was never good at showing his emotions or dealing with Aoi's, so he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yusaku, it was horrible. Satoshi . . . he . . . locked me up. I managed to escape from the balcony, he wants to steal everything from SOL Technologies . . . my family could end up having nothing left if he accomplishes this. And despite the fact my brother said I can go to the festival . . . I couldn't stay there . . . until I can reach my brother. I rather stay with you." Aoi weepily tells Yusaku as she looks up at him, their faces were inches apart from each other. She closed her eyes as she leaned in closer, which caused him to blush as he turned his head away.

"Why don't we go to the Duel Festival?" Yusaku addresses as he quickly changes the subject. Not really comfortable with the idea that Aoi nearly kissed him. Aoi was too emotionally distressed and just needed comfort from someone she cared for was all. It was not like she really wanted to kiss him or anything. "Let's just see if your brother is there . . ." Yusaku trailed off as he took her hand to help her up. "It's better if you inform your brother before you move in or something." He politely tells her but it had more to do with Shoichi teasing him if Aoi began to live with them. Yusaku also felt she deserved nothing but the best and not live in a poor district where there's barely nothing.

"I guess?" Aoi was calmer now as she quickly wiped her tears. After talking it out, she definitely felt a lot better. It wasn't too long before she took Yusaku's arm and cuddled close to him as they made their way to the Duel Festival. She knew that everything was going to be different and this was a start. It already felt like they were a couple as Aoi flustered with the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Chapters done. Please read and review. I really am looking forward to what you think. Thank you.


	4. A Festive Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long to update. I been working on my other stories, which is the reason it takes so long. And then I sent it to my beta reader to edit any of the mistakes. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I made it so it was worth the wait. Please read/review!

Music could be heard from all corners of the festival grounds. All different types of duel monsters costumes were worn as Yusaku and Aoi walked passed. Yusaku could only feel strange as both of them walked through the crowds of people. Aoi held onto his arm causing her to blush though she was leading so he wouldn't notice. She quickly shook her head as Aoi knew that she had to focus on finding her brother. That's the reason she had to go into the festival in the first place. Even overlooking the promise she had made to Yusaku and her duties as the festival's goddess. People had to know about Satoshi and what he was planning too. Aoi only feared that no one would believe her words.

"Does everyone not realize how ridiculous they look?" Yusaku nonchalantly addresses as they continued to walk together. He had placed both his hands in his pockets as he looks around with an emotionless expression on his face. Despite the lack of emotion and body language, Aoi could tell that how he was feeling. And it was namely because of how close they were and the fact she could tolerate his honest personality that most people were put off by. "You don't need to wear costumes to have a celebration."

"Yusaku, are you saying you don't like my goddess costume?" Aoi points out as she looked down at her outfit before she stopped and crossed her arms. "Because that means you were lying to me. And I know you're not the type to say things like that." Aoi weepily let's out as tears start to form in her eyes. She tried to her best to keep herself from crying. "I mean you did say I was pretty before."

"That's not what I was talking about you Aoi that I was referring too-" Yusaku quickly defended his statement-maybe a little too fast- as he was rather taken aback. He was never great with dealing with people to begin with, it was even worse with his best friend. He always maintained a calm demeanor on the outside. "You're beautiful-"Yusaku turns around as he realized what he had just said. "I mean you look better than normal." He fumbles with his words as tried to cover himself getting rather bashful when he was trying to make Aoi feel better. "That's not what I meant either."

"I get what you mean Yusaku." Aoi started to giggle as she enjoyed seeing Yusaku attempting to give her compliment. She knew it wasn't something he had trouble expressing but she just couldn't help but enjoy getting reaction out of him. "Now come on let's go find my brother. That's the reason we came here, right." She shyly as they continued to walk again.

"Yes, let's go." Yusaku answers as he nodded his head and looked around while they were walking. He was more in relief that no one had notice the incident that went between them. Knowing if they were whispering people around them would see it as a lover's quarrel. Yusaku was more at ease because of Aoi's smile. It certainly made everything much better even getting through the worst times.

"I think I should call my brother. Just so we can find out where he is. Can I borrow your phone Yusaku? Satoshi destroyed mine." Aoi asked him as she put her hand out as a gesture to put the phone in her hand. There was little to no doubt that he would let her since they were so close and he knew how important the situation was that Akira had to know.

"Sure." Yusaku agrees as he takes his phone out of his pocket and placed it gently in Aoi's hands. It remained like that for several seconds as they stared into each other's eyes before he let go. As Aoi began to dial Akira's number and pressed accept as she waited for a response. They only could hear the dial tone for several minutes as Aoi waited for a video message for her brother to answer. She knew he was too busy to respond because of the festival as SOL Technologies higher ups were trying to keep him occupied. Along with the fact that she was using Yusaku's phone probably didn't help.

As they both were waiting a faint yell could be heard from the distance as Yusaku could hear his last name. "FUJIKI!" Yusaku turned around to see a young teenage that was the same age as him and Aoi. He had long dark green hair slicked back that went past his shoulders and was rather pudgy and odd looking appearance. Yusaku always forgot his name because he really didn't care much for him despite the fact he always seemed to remember his name. "Glad I was able to catch up with you and Miss Zaizen." He said rather out of breath as he bends down to rest his hands on his knees.

"And who are you, again?" Yusaku questioned as if he really knows who was and it appeared to be a question he asked him. It was more because he didn't really care about the guy that much. The guy talked to him when he didn't want it and 'claimed' to want to be his friend when it was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't tell me you forgotten. We only saw each other in school this morning. It's Naoki Shima!" He yelled out him in frustration as he raised his arms in the air and slightly flailed them a bit.  
"Oh right." Yusaku answers with little emotion in his voice as he pondered for a moment.

"I couldn't reach my brother. The SOL leaders must be keeping him busy." Aoi responds as she took notice of Naoki Shima and like Yusaku had a rather annoyed expression on her face. "Oh Mr. Shima, you're here." Naoki didn't appear to be paying attention to her but Yusaku went over to Aoi when Naoki had turned around.

"Fujiki, I don't understand-"He stops as he looks up he sees that Yusaku had already walked away from him as he started talking to Aoi once again. He quickly calmed down as a smirk comes across his face. That's when Naoki realized that the two of them had to be on a date. He always knew the two of them had something for each other.

"Miss Zaizen, are you on a date with Fujiki?" Naoki teased as he gently whacked Yusaku in the back with a grin and raised brow. "I always knew the two of you loved each other. And frankly it's about time."

"We're not on a date." Aoi blushed uncontrollably as her face turned several shades of red. She could feel her heart pacing as tried to defend her actions. Even though her intent was for it to be a date and finally confess her feelings for him. The fact that everyone seemed to know, only made this seem harder and loose her nerve to tell Yusaku. And with all that was happening, it would be much harder or impossible to do.

"The only reason I came is she wanted to hang out." Yusaku informed Naoki as Aoi turned her head to hide her frown when he said that.

"Then why are you in that lovely dress Miss Zaizen?" Naoki pointed out as he takes notice to her goddess apparel. Apparently not even aware on the fact she was chosen as the 'goddess' for the Duel Festival. Aoi wouldn't tell someone like Naoki as she wasn't really that fond of him. It was something that both Yusaku and she agreed on. Aoi knew the reason like most other people was only nice to her or wanted to be her friend because of her brother's job.

"I was selected as this year's goddess, Mr. Shima." Aoi angrily points out as she put a hand on her hip. This startled Naoki as he was rather a bit frightened. After all she was basically a princess due to her brother's status as head of security for SOL Technologies. She had a lot of power in and all the influence and wealth that all the islands. "Mostly due to the fact that SOL Technologies wanted me to be, it's not like I made the choice myself." Aoi admitted as she wondered why the company wanted her particularly for her to be the goddess.

"Oh right. It's based on that legend. Wasn't there a hero in the story too? "Naoki addressed as he crossed his arms as he pondered in his thoughts. "I mean it's an old mythical tale. How did the story go again?" He closed his eyes and stroked his chin as he pondered over how to put the story into words. "The legend goes that there was a goddess said to able to bring the cards to life if you will. It's how she created her armies to serve her. Of course not all were Duel Monsters that were brought to life and vanished. There were humans like us that served under her and one in particular she had chosen as her hero. "

"You forgot to mention that no one knew who this chosen hero was but he aided the goddess to stop some great evil. And after the battle she had formed our islands in the sky. Then she vanished." Aoi continued to add more about the mythical tale. "I believe Go Onizuka is here. He is the champion of the island because of his fighting style. He usually represents the hero of the tale. But that doesn't exactly mean he is like the savior in the story. As we don't know who the goddess wanted-"

"Miss Zaizen, there you are." Go Onizuka interrupted as all of them turned around to look behind them to notice the Island's champion. Go was a tan-skinned man with a muscular built and bulky body. He has dark hair and chin beard and wears a gold hat with red-striped designs. He wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. He also was shirtless with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves. "I was looking over for you. You're this year's goddess you need to be on stage. We have to get everything ready for the ceremony. You know your part in the story right?"

"Of course I do Mr. Onizuka. Everyone knows the story of the goddess. I am supposed to get the newest technology that SOL developed to make it look like I am bringing the monsters to life." Aoi expressed in both enthusiasm and displeasure because that would mean that everyone would want the newest form technology that SOL Technologies had created. It was bad enough that people already used her or created false friendships and the latest gadgets. Yusaku noticed the gloomy expression on her face so he gently placed a hand her shoulder.

"You'll be okay. Right Aoi." Yusaku asked with an emotionless expression on his face. Aoi just wanted to rest her head on this chest but knew she couldn't do it with everyone watching them. So she just simply patted Yusaku's hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I will be fine." She assured Yusaku as nervousness began to overwhelm her. "I am just a bit nervous. Not really great at being in front of people. I just don't think I can do this." Aoi took a deep breath as she put her hands together. "Is my brother over there? I need to talk to him, Mr. Onizuka."

"I haven't seen Miss Zaizen. I am sure the he will be here soon. Come with me and we'll take a look." Go took Aoi's hand as they started to head for the stage. For a second, Yusaku's hand slips off her shoulder as it hanging there as he watched them walk away, Naoki teasing him again.

"But I promise I would go with my friend to find my brother."Aoi weakly addressed as she looked back at Yusaku. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him as she quickly gives him a wave but is pulled even harder.

"You mean your boyfriend. Don't worry he will be amazed when he sees you on stage." Go points out to her in a teasing manner. "Just like the orphan children always adore watching me be the hero in the story." Part of her wished that it was Yusaku but she knew that he would never go through with something like this. I mean the only reason he was even at the festival in the first place was because she asked him. Otherwise he would be sitting at home like normal.

"Yusaku's not my boyfriend. He's just my childhood friend." Aoi defensively states as she blushes as she began to wonder if everyone assumed they were already a couple.

"Yeah Suuuuurree he is. Perhaps you can dance with him during the performance" Go remarks with a laugh as he winks at her; he clearly didn't believe her words as they disappeared backstage, and her blush darkening at his comment didn't help her case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter I wasn't too sure on what to in the festival so I had them focus mostly on trying to find Aoi's older brother. And their search gets interrupted because Aoi is this year's festival goddess. But I am not sure what to fully have her do it in it either. Like her involvement from what this story is based on. If anyone has any ideas please leave me a message I would be happy to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I will not have actual dueling in this story though. It's just got too complicated with Link summoning and everything. I plan for them to summon monsters and using them to fight in that sense.
> 
> I really hope you like the interactions between Yusaku and Aoi. Please Read/Review. I really want to know whatever thinks of this story. I worked so hard on it. Thanks.


End file.
